


Porg and Pusheen

by Fridgexoxo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, pusheen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridgexoxo/pseuds/Fridgexoxo
Summary: Porg and Pusheen fluff piece about the two friends.
Kudos: 1





	Porg and Pusheen

Tom Tom was a friendly porg. Unlike his friends, who made terrible squeaks and squeals, Tom Tom was very quiet. For this reason, the caretakers on Ahch-To loved his company. 

He loved cuddles and often followed a particular caretacker into their stone hut at night. Fey-ha often cooked for Tom Tom and fed him. In return, Tom Tom gave cuddles and fresh fish. 

One day on the planet of Ahch-To, they had an unexpected visitor. A spaceship landed that looked very unfamiliar to everyone on the island. It was shaped like a rounded cone or a gherkin with a rounded window. 

Out of the window peered a little furry face. Grey fur, whiskers and distinctive stripes. Tom Tom was very curious. He had never seen such a cute creature. The caretakers were fish like, Master Skywalker had no feathers and only a little fur. But she was covered in gorgeous fur. 

The creature came out it's unusual ship. "I am Pusheen" she said. "I am visiting on holiday"

"How delightful" said the porg " My name is Tom Tom"

It seemed usual that the two species communicated with such ease, but the force had connected them with a powerful bond. 

Animals that other species dismiss as inferior life forms have a very intense relationship with the force. They instinctively understand it's balance. Jedis have come to Ahch-To for ages, yet all fail to understand to keep peace, you can not purely weild the light.

Tom Tom and Pusheen yield both light and dark as they talk about their incredible lives and journeys. 

Tom Tom has never felt such a strong connection.

"May I return with you on your spaceship?" said Tom Tom.

"Why do you not want to stay?"

"I have no one to talk to here. The other porgs are pretty stupid and I want something other than fish. Besides I watched a wookie kill and cook my friend to not eat him!!!!!" 

"That sounds traumatic" replied Pusheen 

"It was!!!" said Tom Tom '"Together we could have adventures"

So they got in Pusheen's spaceship and travelled the galaxy together, being cute.


End file.
